A variety of portable electronic devices are widely available for both personal and business use. For example, there are a wide variety of types of cellular phones, portable radio communications devices, personal digital assistants (PDA's), portable computers, and combinations thereof currently on the market. These devices provide a wide range of services, ranging from Internet access to electronic mail to personal organization systems, to even various electronic games. One such portable electronic device incorporating a wide variety of features is shown in prior art FIG. 1 and is marketed by Nokia Corporation under the N-GAGE trademark. This particular product serves as both a video gaming device and a portable telephone.
Although these types of portable electronic devices are extremely popular, they currently suffer from a number of drawbacks. Because portable electronic devices are inherently small in size, a tension constantly exists between the size of the device and the size of display screens contained therein. Because portable electronic devices are continuously adding new features, additional input buttons are often needed to implement these features. As more buttons are added, however, it becomes increasingly difficult to incorporate a large display screen to display information. This is particularly true given the fact that the devices as a whole are becoming smaller over time. The problem of a small display screen is particularly troublesome when electronic games are concerned. Electronic games by their very nature include a great deal of graphics with fine detail that move across the screen at an extremely high speed relative to the standard text and icons that are required for personal digital assistants and telephones. Not only is the fine detail of the graphics obscured by a small display screen, but a game can become almost unplayable if the user can't see enough of the activity on the display to follow the action closely.
In addition to the above, another issue that is always being addressed in portable electronic devices is the issue of cost. Many portable electronic devices have both an open position and a closed position. The device, when in the open position, is used for functions such as internet access, accessing one's personal schedule and contacts, and similar tasks. When in the closed position, the device is used for making telephone calls. Although useful, these devices typically require two separate displays, one for when the device is in the open position, and one for when the device is in the closed position. This adds to the complexity and cost of the device.
PCT Publication No. WO 03/081880, assigned to Nokia Corporation and incorporated herein by reference, discloses a mobile electronic device where a touch-sensitive display screen is at least partially viewable when the device is in the closed position. Although useful, a user of this device still would have to open the device if he or she wanted to manipulate the touch-sensitive display screen. This can be quite cumbersome for a user to accomplish in certain situations.
It would therefore be desirable to develop a system that is capable of including a relatively large display screen, while at the same time reducing the cost and complexity of the portable electronic device, as well as being able to manipulate the display screen without regardless of whether the device is in an opened or closed position.